Raspberry White Mocha
by Fraustbane
Summary: Ruby x Weiss AU where Ruby works at a cafe and messes up a cute customer's drink. Weiss has to cope with the new girl making her coffee! And a slight Blake x Yang that will be tied into another fanfic. *Warning* Lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 - Ice Queen

"You complete dolt!" The white haired girl had sneered "I asked for a **WHITE** mocha!" She then turned to leave. Ruby was hurt by the snide comment. '_It's only my first day and I already messed up a customer's drink…'_ she thought to herself. Ruby had gotten a job at the local café as a barista. She never really thought much of coffee until she started this job. During her training she found that coffee was much more than just hot water with ground up coffee beans. Certain blends complimented different pastries, and so many different combinations of flavors and personalities that each flavor had. Coffee was almost an art to her now. But Ruby felt defeated in her artistry. How could such a pretty girl be so rude?

As the weeks went by, Ruby improved her barista skills, learning latte foam art and the differences in proportions. During this time, the white haired girl would frequent the café and would avoid Ruby taking her order, in fear of her drink being messed up again. But on one slow day, Ruby was the only one working in the café. The white haired girl hesitated going inside, but she was really craving her coffee. Reluctantly, she entered the café and ordered her usual.

"Hello… I would like a WHITE chocolate mocha," the girl grumbled, "NOT a regular mocha." Ruby nodded, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the picky girl. As she walked over to the espresso machine to start her drink, Ruby was feeling as bitter as a shot of espresso.

_'Why shouldn't I mess up her order?'_ Ruby thought to herself,_ 'No, I shouldn't. I'll just put some raspberry in her drink. After all, I think it pairs well with white mocha. If she doesn't like it maybe she won't come back...'_ As Ruby handed the crabby girl her drink, she started to tremble slightly, in fear of what she might say about her changed drink. "Here you go," Ruby said sheepishly, I hope you like it." The white haired girl leered at Ruby, and turned her gaze towards her cup. Ruby felt the tension in the air, so she decided to get back to work.

"Wait," The white haired girl called out, "This tastes… **_different._**"

Ruby froze in place, "I'm sorry," she confessed without turning around, "I felt bad for messing up your drink last time. So I put some raspberry in your white mocha because they complement each other. At least, I think they do." The white haired girl stayed silent. "I'm so sorry, let me remake-"

"Actually," The girl interrupted, "This tastes surprisingly good! I'm usually not too fond of raspberries, but this is a great exception. I suppose this makes up for the last drink you botched." She took a sip and smiled at Ruby. "I'm Weiss."

Ruby met eyes with Weiss. _'Hmm light blue eyes...'  
_"I'm Ruby. It's WEISS to meet you!" Ruby grinned, hoping for a chuckle. Silence pierced the air as Weiss gazed at her. "Uh… I mean it's nice to meet you."Ruby muttered.

"He he, It's nice to meet you too Ruby." Weiss chuckled. She didn't know whether to laugh at how cute or dumb the joke was.

* * *

So this is my first fanfic! I'm super excited to write this, and I hope you all like it! As stated in the summery, there will be lemon in much later chapters.

Each chapter will be a bit longer than the last, and this was more of a prologue to the whole story. I take constructive criticism very well, and I appreciate all reviews and questions!


	2. Chapter 2 - Visiting Yang

"Hey sis!" Yang said joyfully as she opened her front door, "You called on such short notice I practically had no time to clean!" She nonchalantly kicked a shirt on the floor off to the side. "Come on in!"

"I'm sorry Yang! It's just that I had a crazy few weeks at my new job at the cafe, there was this girl, and she ordered a white chocolate mocha, and I accidentally put regular mocha, but she had really pretty hair, and then she YELLED at me, and then -" Ruby paused, "Yang I don't think I've ever seen you wear that black shirt before. And is that some sort of bow around your ne-"

Yang was barely catching up on her sister's rant when she realized what shirt she was wearing. "Uhh... Oh! Um yeah I had found this shirt in my floor closet, and uh I guess decided to wear it today?!" Yang interrupted, tripping over her own words.

"Floor closet? Do you mean your closet floor?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

"SO about this girl, is she giving you problems? Do you need me to tell her off?!" Yang shouted, derailing the subject. Her violet eyes were glowing as she pulled the black ribbon off of her neck. She loved her sister to death, and would NOT have some uptight girl pick on her little sister!

"No no no! We actually made up! She came in one day while I was the only one working, and ordered the same thing. I was kind of upset when I noticed that she would avoid me when she came to get her coffee," Ruby sighed, "But that day she came in and ordered, I put raspberry in her drink to prove that I know what I'm doing with coffee. But I mostly did it to spite her." Ruby blushed. "She ended up really liking it, and telling me her name!" She giggled, grinning ear to ear.

Yang lowered her defense, relieved. "Well I'm not too happy about her yelling at you, but I'm glad you made a friend!" She squeezed her little sister tightly, "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Weiss!" Ruby squeaked as her sister released her, "And then I told her that it was WEISS to meet her. She stared at me for a second before I corrected myself. I just can't pull off jokes like you can." She sighed.

"Haha! Oh my gosh you really said that? That's awesome!" Yang laughed.

"Apparently not to her! She smirked with some sort of pity smile after I said it. Anyway, Do you mind if I hang out here for a bit?" Ruby asked with puppy eyes.

"Well, I totally wouldn't mind, but like I said, it's a mess in here!"

"Yang we grew up together! I know how messy you can get, and it really doesn't bother me!" Ruby chuckled, "Besides, I love visiting-"

"No! Well, uh... I have someone- I mean someTHING really important to attend to today! I'm sorry sis! I promise to go visit you at work when I get the chance! I can't wait to taste the coffee you make, I'm sure it's amazing! Call me later k?" Yang rambled as she politely shoved her sister out the door.

_'Well that was rude!'_ Ruby thought to herself as she finished putting on her coat and scarf. As she was walking away she noticed an unfamiliar car parked close to Yang's motorcycle. Ruby shrugged it off and continued to walk home.

* * *

Well that's the second chapter! I'm going to try to come out with the chapters as quickly as possible!

On another note, I'm sorry if this is story is a bit too cliche or obvious. I've always been a fan of slapstick antics, and RWBY has it's moments! (In my opinion at least)

Reviews are very appreciated! Follow the story if you'd like. As I said, I'm going to release as many chapters, and as quick as I can! Each with more detail than the last!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Invitation

A few weeks passed by, and Ruby had noticed that Weiss was visiting more frequently. Of course, each time Weiss had visited, she got a raspberry white mocha.

"Good morning Weiss!" Ruby cheered as Weiss came through the glass door at the cafe. "I've already gotten your favorite drink ready!"

"Good morning Ruby," Weiss yawned, "I really don't feel like going to class today." She dragged her feet over to the counter and sat on a tall stool. Ruby promptly brought her the raspberry white mocha. "Do you think you could bring me an extra shot of espresso to mix in with this? I'm about to fall asleep."

"You should totally skip and come play video games with me!" Ruby joked as she went back to the espresso machine. She quickly pulled the shot of liquid energy from the machine and briskly shuffled back to the counter where Weiss was.

"Well I'm not very good at video games... You see, with my studies and all, I hardly have time for-" Weiss was startled by the cafe door swinging open. The bell on the top of the door jingled along with a slight giggle from the person under it.

"Oops! Guess I don't know my own strength!" the gold haired girl chuckled in the door way, "What are you up to sis?"

"Yang! It's about time you come by!" Ruby teased, "You're actually **up** this early?"

"Yeah I was woken up. Anyway, Think you could make me one of those coffee milk shakes?" Yang inquired, stretching, "Ooh! One of those pumpkin spice ones!"

"We stopped selling those a month ago." Ruby sighed, having said that for the hundredth time this month, "But I think I know what you would like!" She pranced behind the espresso machine, beginning to work her caffeinated magic.

Yang turned her attention to the only other patron in the store. _'White hair...'_ She looked her over to be sure. White frilly dress with a matching petite designer jacket. _'Yeah I'm pretty sure...'_ She then took a seat next the the silver haired maiden. "Hey there!" Yang clamored, causing the dainty girl to jump, "I saw you talking to Ruby earlier. Are you a friend of hers?"

Weiss caught her breath. "Yes I am! Well, I'm a regular customer, but I enjoy Ruby's company. She is a rather sweet girl. I met her when she started working here," She solemnly glanced over to Ruby, who was revving up the blender, "She made me a really good drink, and now I can't get enough of it." She exhaled as she savored another sip from her coffee. "It was a bit too sweet at first... but I have come to love it more than my old usual drink!"

"Interesting..." Yang murmured while eyeing her, "Oh, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

"I'm sorry, I should have started with my name instead of babbling! My name is Weiss." She then extended a friendly hand to make up for not introducing herself earlier. Yang grasped her hand firmly and pulled her closer

"Oh so you're the girl who yelled at my sis on her first day!" Yang smirked as she focused her glowing eyes into the icy ones staring back.

Weiss jumped away. "No no! Well I mean yes, but no! I apologized for shouting, and we're friends now!" she defended herself, "I felt horrible for berating such an adorable girl!" Silence immediately blanketed the cafe as a wave of heat rushed to her face, "Uh of course I mean-"

Yang let out a hearty laugh, halting the frightened girl's defense, "Aw! Don't worry, I know the story! You're literally all she ever talks about nowadays!"

A second wave as heat rose to the girl's Weiss's face as a tingling chill cascaded down her back. Before she could form a cognitive thought, Ruby suddenly Appeared with hot pastries, and their coffees. "Here you go guys! I know you'll love it!" Ruby sang as she sat down the preparation of goodies.

"Actually, I've got to head to class! I'm already running late. Is it ok if I take it to go?" Weiss questioned as she stood up.

"Duh! You've got to get to class!" Ruby laughed

"Thank you! Oh, and as for your invitation earlier, I was going to ask you if you would like to watch a movie at my house instead." Weiss stammered, "If you want to, I mean. I have classes today and studying to do, and I should be done by the time you get off of work today. I live close by, so if you accept, you can stop by on your way home."

"I'd love to!" Ruby shouted, over-enthused by the offer, "Here's my number, just send me the address and I'll head over after my shift!"

Weiss, also very excited about the news, hugged Ruby goodbye, and waved to Yang as she exited the cafe. Her heart was racing as she practically skipped back to her car. She didn't of course, she was used to retaining her composure.  
_'Hmm... She smells like roses..." _She thought to herself, smiling the rest of the car ride to class.

* * *

There's the third chapter! Sorry about the wait, and it only gets more interesting from here on out!

Thanks all!


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting Ready

"Aww, my lil sis has a date!" Yang taunted. "Did you ask her out to dinner before or anything?"

"Shut up Yang!" Ruby shouted as she cleaned the counters, "I told her she should skip class and come play video games. Besides I was joking in the first place, I didn't think someone like her would want to hang out with me."

"What do you mean? You're fun to hang out with!"

"Thanks. But I mean, she seemed a little too... proper when we first met. Don't get me wrong, she's really nice once you get to know her." Ruby reminisced, "But when I told her to skip class, she seemed to start making an excuse not to. I wonder what changed her mind."

"I miiight have had something to do with it..." Yang confessed, as she pretended to be distracted by her drink.

"Wait what? What did you tell her?!"

"Well, I sat next to her and we talked for a bit. I told her you were my sister, and that you wouldn't shut up about her" Yang gave Ruby a sheepish smile, "Besides, she told me that you were adorable before I said anything!"

Ruby's heart skipped a beat, "S-she did?" Ruby stuttered, gripping the cleaning cloth tighter. She had thought Weiss was pretty, but she never would have thought that the feeling was mutual. It seemed as though a thousand and one scenarios played simultaneously in her head as she stared right through Yang. '_What did she mean by that? Adorable like a puppy? Or something more? Maybe she referred to the way I dress. But I've only worn my work uniform in front of her. I doubt that's what it is. She could have meant-'_

"Hellooooo? Are you still here Ruby?" Yang called out, waving her hands in front of Ruby's face.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I am." Ruby shook off the notion that Weiss could possibly think she was cute. '_She was probably just getting on my sister's good side. Yang can be a little intimidating.' _

"So, Yang, how did you like your drink?" Ruby asked, trying to transition the subject into something less distracting.

"It's great! I could tell it had chai in it, but it tasted much better." Yang proclaimed as she slurped up the last of it.

"Yeah, It was a chai frappe, but put a bit less chai and added some caramel and vanilla to it." Ruby said proudly. She's worked at the cafe for at least 2 months now, and her skills have sky rocketed.

"Could you make me one for the road please? It's nearly noon, and I've got plans for the day."

"Ooooooh Yang has a daaaate!" Ruby squeaked sarcastically as she gathered the ingredients and headed towards the blender.

"Whatever! I just have to go do a few errands." Yang answered non-chalantly. Ruby finished up her drink and brought it over to her. "Thanks sis! Let me know how your movie 'date' goes with 'Snow Angel'!" Yang teased.

"**YANG!** I told you **NOT** to repeat that!" Ruby shrieked as Yang turned to leave. '_Ugh sometimes I don't know why I speak my mind around her. Oh well, at least Snow- I MEAN WEISS, wants to hang out!'_ She thought to herself. '_Wait, If I head over right after, I'll still be in my uniform!'_ Just then, Ruby got a text from Weiss. It contained a small message with an address, and that she would be done studying around eight in the evening. Ruby was a bit disheartened that the plan to hang out was so late, but relieved that she would have plenty of time to get ready.

Luckily, Ruby's shift was relatively short that day. The day flew by, and before she knew it, She was homeward bound. On the car ride home, Ruby appreciated the smaller things she passed by as she considered what to wear that evening. Eventually she had gotten home, and after a long argument with herself she finally settled on something simple and comfortable. After changing into a red and black tank top dress and black leggings, she passed the time by picking up her apartment a little bit and playing video games. Occupying herself allowed time to quickly pass, and before she knew it, she was running late.

* * *

"Well it's about time!" Weiss teased as she opened her door. The first thing Ruby noticed was the outfit Weiss was wearing. A cute white tunic top with blue snowflakes and gray bell bottom sweat pants. An appropriate outfit for the winter season.

"I'm so sorry! I got caught up in chores, and didn't pay attention to the time." Ruby admitted, "But I did bring us a couple of mochas on the way over!"

"Thank you!... Mine is a white mocha right?" Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep! With raspberry!" Ruby chirped joyfully.

Weiss smiled and welcomed Ruby inside. The interior of her house was beautiful. As she removed her red cloak and scarf, she noticed tell that white was the main color theme for this house. "Go ahead and have a seat! I don't really have a big selection of movies, but did you have anything in mind?"

"How about something scary?" Ruby inquired as she sat on the circular loveseat couch in the living room.

Weiss began searching, and found one of the very few horror films she possessed. "How about 'The Beowolf Hunt'?"

"Sure, sounds good to me!" Ruby replied with a sincere smile.

* * *

So there's chapter 4! And quite a few more on the way!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Movie

**Author's Note: So here's chapter five! I updated the last chapter with a few minor details like what they were wearing and such. If you go back to read, it might help with the image of the story, or you could use your imagination. As always, Thanks for reading, and any type of feedback is appreciated! I won't give any spoilers, but things are about to get interesting... Enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss had loaded the movie into the DVD player, and left the room to make some popcorn. Ruby was admiring the elegance of the small house when she heard a shout from the kitchen. "Ruby, would you like any snacks other than popcorn? I have strudels, pizza rolls, cookies-"

"COOKIES!" Ruby squealed before Weiss could finish. Weiss laughed, and brought them in along with the popcorn. She sat the bowl of popcorn and a platter with cookies on the coffee table between the circular loveseat sofa and the recliner. Ruby started on the cookies as soon as they hit the table top, and finished a few before Weiss even sat down on the recliner.

Weiss turned on the TV and a loud explosion came from the surround sound. Ruby nearly choked on a mouth full of cookies when she jumped at the sound. It was a trailer for an action movie that came out a long time ago. 'The Beowolf Hunt' was one of those older horror films that was remastered to DVD with better graphics.

"Sorry about that! I had forgotten that I had the volume up." Weiss said loudly as she turned down the volume.

"It's alright!" Ruby coughed. Hopefully that was the only scare she'd have tonight, seeing as they were watching a scary movie.

Weiss turned the lights off, and pressed play once the DVD got to the menu. They watched intently while munching on their snacks and sipping their coffee. About half an hour into the film, Ruby started shivering.

"Aw are you frightened already? They haven't even shown the monster yet!"

"No! I'm just a little cold is all. Do you have a blanket I could use?" Ruby retorted.

"Sure, hold on scardy cat." Weiss teased as she paused the movie. She then got up to get her a blanket. She returned with a soft, white velvet blanket and threw it over Ruby, causing her to fidget into a comfy cocoon. _'Oh my... The red in her hair makes her look like a raspberry swirl in the coffee she always makes me' _Weiss thought to herself. She felt her face getting warm and caught herself staring a second too long. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Weiss asked as she mentally shook the thought away. Ruby shook her head, and she sat down next to the adorable bundle of girl and blanket and resumed the movie.

The movie progressed, and there were a few surprising parts. Ruby had forgotten how scary this movie could be, and Weiss noticed her jumping when there was a loud noise or if there was a graphic scene. Weiss smiled at how cute Ruby was reacting to the movie, when she started to shiver as well. When Ruby noticed the faint vibrations that Weiss was giving off, she hatched a devious idea. The movie was at a very suspenseful point, and right at a scary part, Ruby pounced on Weiss wrapping her up in the blanket, making Weiss yelp.

"RUBY! What the hell!" Weiss gasped. Ruby was too busy laughing to be frightened by the movie, or to notice that she had her arms around her. Once Weiss noticed, her face turned bright red. "Get off you dunce! You scared me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry scardy Weiss! I noticed you shivering and I couldn't resist" Ruby squeaked between breaths. She sat up and started to take the blanket off of Weiss.

"Well... I am cold too. I guess I don't mind sharing." Weiss muttered with her cheeks still pink with anger and embarrassment. Ruby was happy to oblige and they continued the movie.

* * *

Weiss suddenly woke up by the smell of roses, and the sound of subtle snoring behind her. Rubbing her eyes, she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. _'Huh... Ruby must have gotten us decaf coffee if I fell asleep that early...'_ The movie was on the title menu, which luckily wasn't very loud. Then she noticed the source of the snoring. Ruby was cuddling up to Weiss from behind, underneath a velvet swathe of blanket. _'Oh god, she's spooning me! What do I do?! Ok think Weiss... Yes she's adorable, but this doesn't mean she feels the same way does she? She is younger than me, so she could just be snuggling because she's comfortable with me. I better try to get away before she wakes up..._

She started wiggling ever so slightly to attempt to escape. The sleeping beauty started to stir, which made Weiss freeze in place. Ruby tightened her hold around Weiss's waist, and her hands slipped under the snow angel's shirt. This sent chills down Weiss's back, and caused her to melt in place. _'Oh no...!'_

Weiss was frantically trying to think of a way to escape the grasp of the adorable sleeping girl. It was as if her brain was malfunctioning, causing an internal battle of what she really wanted. She tried to free herself one final time, but after the fruitless attempt, Ruby's hands were just about half way up her midsection.

_'If I try any more, she's going to wake up. Maybe if I try to-' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint murmur.

"Weiss... skin... soft..." Ruby grumbled sleepily.

_'W-WHAT? Is she awake?! Or is she really dreaming about m-me?!' _Weiss was in shambles. _'Maybe she does feel the same way...' _She accepted her fate, and tried to fall back to sleep, accepting Ruby's iron grip. After a few minutes of not being able to sleep, Ruby loosened her grasp, but her hands stayed in place. _'Ugh... I can't get comfortable... Maybe if I...' _Weiss ever so slightly loosened her bra and after very careful maneuvering, slid it out of her shirt. _'Oh great where am I going to put it?! I don't want her to know I took this off... Hmm, I have an idea..." _She then quickly stuffed it under the sofa cushion, knowing she'd never have a reason to look there. _'Hmm...This isn't so bad... It's actually nice to be next to someone. I could get used to this...'_ She was soon at peace with the situation and fell asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6 - Awakening

Ruby gently caressed her lover's face. Her hand slid down from Weiss's face and rested on her hips, as Weiss hovered over her, almost motionless. Like bare magnets without any cloth obstacles, their bodies collided. Weiss's pale skin slipping on Ruby's as they held each other close. The silky blankets gave the impression of clouds as Weiss nibbled lightly on Ruby's neck, making her whimper with lust. "Oh Weiss..." Ruby whispered, "Your skin is so soft..." At that moment, Weiss ceased kissing her neck and gazed into Ruby's silver eyes. She leaned in closer, lips only centimeters away...

Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder resounding through the sky. Ruby's eyes shot open as rain pelted the window pane and almost completely forgot where she was. When she recovered from her daze, memories of the dream returned, followed closely by the recollection of where she was. _'Oh man... I fell aslee-'_ Her thoughts interrupted by the warm feeling of skin in her palm. Ruby found herself deeply embedded in the spooning position, and her own arms wrapped around Weiss's torso, one hand around her waist, and the other resting on her supple breast. At this realization, Ruby's heart started pounding up into her throat. '_I... WHAT... SHE... HOW... Why isn't she weaRING A BRA?!'_ She screamed inside of her head. This situation stirred deep feelings not only in her emotions, but in her sexual drive. Aroused, but terrified, Ruby was still as stone. After regaining what little composure she could muster, she slowly unhooked herself from the sleeping girl. Luckily Weiss was a heavy sleeper.

Ruby slowly got out of the tangled mess of blankets and looked for the remote to turn off the television and the DVD player for Weiss. After a quick look around, she instinctively looked for it under the couch cushion and grabbed at the first object she touched. Giving it a good yank, her face flashed bright red as Weiss's bra dangled in front of her. Ruby covered her mouth preventing a squeal as she thrust the bra back underneath the cushion. After catching her breath, she glanced at the clock ticking on the opposite wall. It was glowing 5:47 _'Crap! I forgot I have to be at work at 6:30!'_

"Weiss... Hey Weiss..." Ruby whispered as she nudged the sleeping girl. Weiss turned and laid on her back, exposing her upper body. As soon as Ruby thought she was done turning red for the time being, she immediately blushed at the sleeping beauty before her. Her long white hair was disheveled around the pillow. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, as gentle breaths entered and escaped her lungs. She could have been mistaken for a goddess. '_Wow... She really is a Snow Angel...'_

Not wanting to wake the beautiful sleeping Weiss, Ruby hastily looked for a writing utensil and something to write on. She found a napkin and a pen and wrote a note for Weiss to find when she woke. She adorned the hood of her red cloak to prepare for the rain, and as quietly as she could, Ruby left the small white house. The rain seemed to lightened up, but the freezing winter air nearly knocked the wind out of her as she jogged to her car.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this one was really short, but this is an interlude between the events of the movie, and the events yet to come! I hope to have another chapter done tonight, if not, I'll have two done tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Advice

Rain turned to snow as the hours crawled by. Ruby was hard at work at the cafe. After the morning rush, the cafe was void of customers. The door chime resounded as someone walked in. Her heart skipped a beat when she turned around, expecting to see Weiss.

"Good morning sis!" Yang bellowed in the doorway as she marched to the counter. A shadowed figure followed close behind her. As they neared, Ruby noticed they were holding hands.

"Oh, Good morning Yang," Ruby replied pensively, "You're here even earlier than last time."

"Yeah, I know. I actually came here to tell you something!" Yang crooned, "I'd like you to meet a really good friend of mine. Ruby, this is Blake." She motioned to her companion, "Blake, this is my little sister Ruby."

Ruby eyed her sister's friend. _'That bow on her head looks like cat ears…'_ After dismissing that silly thought, she extended her hand to greet Blake when their eyes met. Blake had bright, yellow eyes that contrasted her pitch black hair. Her gaze pierced through Ruby's soul as she hesitantly grasped her hand. "Hello Ruby. I'm Blake Belladonna."

_'I thought my sister was intimidating...'_ Ruby thought as she shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Blake!" As their hands disconnected, she noticed that Blake had black ribbons around her forearms as part of her outfit. '_Those look awfully familiar...'_

Yang firmed her grip on Blake's hand, "Sooo… There's no other way to say it. Blake is my girlfriend! We've actually been dating for awhile now." She announced with joy, as she wrapped an arm around her partner. Blake stayed silent with only what seemed to be a shy smirk, only blushing.

Ruby was surprised by the news. _'I knew I've seen those ribbons before! And she has been a little distant lately.'_ Ruby pondered. "Aw I'm happy for you two! Why did it take you this long to tell me?! I'm your sister!"

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was weird or anything for liking another girl..."

"Really Yang? Am I really that shallow?" Ruby inquired, pretending to be offended.

"You're right sis," Yang confessed, "I should have told you sooner."

"Well regardless, I think it's great that you're happy!" Ruby said with solace, "Blake, is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"An Earl Grey tea latte would be great!" Blake replied, seeming more at ease.

"Good choice! And you Yang?"

"Make whatever you did last time! Can you make it hot?"

"I gueesss!" Ruby smirked sarcastically. As she walked towards the counter, she found herself smiling, almost jealous. '_Well if Yang has a girlfriend, maybe she can give me some advice about Weiss...'_ Ruby finished up their drinks, and carried them over to the table. Blake was resting her head on Yang's shoulder reading a book. Yang was playing on her phone with one hand, and the other was around Blake, twirling her obsidian hair. Ruby sat the cups down, and took a seat across from them. The couple thanked her, and immediately took their respective drinks.

The first thing Yang did was attempt take a huge gulp. "OH MY GOD THAT BURNED" She howled almost spitting out hder coffee. "I think I burnt my tongue!" Yang frowned and turned to her lover, "Hey Blake, think you could kiss it to make it feel better?" She said slyly.

"Maybe later...!" Blake replied with a mischievous smile in return.

"AHEM…" Ruby coughed loudly to remind them of her presence.

Yang giggled and returned her focus to Ruby, "So, how did your 'date' with Weiss go?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. So you see, we watched a movie-" Ruby was interrupted by the sound of customers coming in. "Hmm... If you guys are busy, I can stop by your house when I get off of work."

"Actually I'm going to be at Blake's for the day sis, but you can text me if you'd like." Yang consoled.

Blake noticed that Ruby looked disheartened at the notion.

"You're more than welcome to come over, Ruby. I actually don't live too far from Yang's house," Blake suggested.

"Aw are you sure babe?" Yang smiled, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Ruby's mood lightened immediately. '_Aw that's sweet of her… It would probably be better to get two opinions anyway!'_

"Of course I'm sure!" Blake chimed, playfully glaring at Yang.

Ruby ignored Yang's tone, and delighted at the idea. "Sound's good!" she responded as she jolted back to the register to continue to take orders.

* * *

After a long day of customers and coffee, Ruby finished up her shift and headed home to change before heading to Blake's. She pulled up to a navy blue house with a black trim. Ruby got a quick sense of uneasiness, as if the shadows were watching her. Walking through the gate, she gulped as she knocked on the door.

Ruby was greeted by a two pairs of sharp yellow eyes. "Oh, you're here!" Blake chimed, "Yang, Ruby just arrived."

Ruby nearly flinched at the sight of four matching eyes, but after closer inspection, Blake was holding a black cat that blended with her clothing. The cat mewed at Ruby as she stepped through the doorway, jumping out of Blake's arms, and scampering down the hallway. "Oh don't mind him. That's Gambol, my pet cat." Blake smirked. Ruby noticed she didn't smile a lot. She doesn't know how she could tell, but she felt that Blake had a kind soul.

"Thanks for having me over Blake, I really appreciate it." Ruby commented politely. Glancing around the house she could tell it was almost the polar opposite of Weiss's house. Black was the main color theme, making the interior look dim, but cozy. Thinking about Weiss's house made Ruby cringe slightly, and reminded her of why she came over in the first place.

"So sis, what did you need to tell me?" Yang questioned loudly.

"I can give you both some privacy, if needed." Blake offered.

"No it's fine, actually I'd like your thoughts on the subject too, Blake," Ruby motioned for her to stay, "It'd be nice to get advice from two different perspectives."

Blake nodded and motioned for Ruby to have a seat. Sitting down, Gambol leered at Ruby from the corner of the hallway. Dismissing the cat, she took a deep breath. "It's about Weiss."

"Did she hurt you sis?!" Yang shouted, standing out of her seat, "What did she do?!"

Blake almost instantaneously nudged the back of fiery girl's knee. Not hard, but with enough force to make her sit back down. "Now Yang, let Ruby explain before going into big sister mode." Blake calmly cooed into Yang's ear. She proceeded to put an arm around the golden haired girl. In no time at all, Yang was subdued.

_'Oh my god… Nobody has ever been able to calm her down that fast.'_ Ruby held in a giggle after seeing her sister's temper put out in less than 4 seconds flat. "She didn't do anything," Ruby explained, "In a weird way, it's something I did."

Yang opened her mouth, but Blake squeezed her gently to remind her to stay calm. "Please continue Ruby."

"Well, as Yang knows, Weiss invited me over to see a movie. Everything was going fine. Great actually. I got cold, and she brought me a blanket. She decided to sit next to me, and shortly after, I noticed her shivering. So I did what any other sane person would have done, and I scared her by jumping on her and wrapping her in the blanket."

"More like what any INsane person would do!" Yang laughed. Before Blake could react, Ruby threw a couch pillow into Yang's face. "Look, I know it's called a 'throw' pillow, but you don't have to throw it!" Yang shouted, laughing even harder.

Blake couldn't help but to hide her giggle behind her hand, trying not to encourage the pun-loving girl. Regaining her composure, she turned back to Ruby. "What happened next Ruby? It all sounds innocent so far."

"That's the thing. After that, we shared the blanket, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up laying on the couch with her.

"Did she put something in your drink?!" Yang practically yelled. Blake stayed her hand, seeing as it was a relevant question.

"No! I made us decaf coffee and brought it to her house! The drinks never left my sight!"

"… Did you put something in the drinks?" Yang asked puzzled.

"OH GOD, NO YANG! What kind of sicko do you think I am?! I was just drained from work, and I'm sure she was tired from school and studying. You saw her yesterday morning, she looked exhausted."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Yang commented.

"Anyway, when I woke up, we were sort of… cuddling. In a way." Ruby mumbled.

"Aw! Sis do you have a crush on her?" Yang squealed. Ruby turned as red as the cloak she was wearing. "You do!"

"Don't be embarrassed Ruby. Love knows no bounds." Blake simply said with a smile. Yang turned to Blake and pecked a light kiss on her cheek, causing the black haired girl to turn just as red as Ruby.

Ruby looked longingly at the adorable couple. "See that's exactly what I want with Weiss!" she shouted without thinking.

"So what advice did you need sis? It sounds like you guys had a great night together. Movie, cuddles… 'sleep'!" Yang winked at her little sister.

"Not exactly…" Ruby averted her eyes, "She… I mean I… Um…"

"Come on, spit it o-mmft" Yang was muffled by Blake's hand.

"Relax Ruby. There's no judgment here." Blake smiled warmly.

"Thank you Blake," Ruby sighed, "I woke up spooning with Weiss. My arms were around her, under her shirt, and I was holding her… Uh, chest." Ruby felt heat rushing over her body from the thought of it. "And no, she wasn't wearing anything under…"

At this point, Yang could see that her little sister was distraught, and really needed advice. She and Blake both politely stayed silent until Ruby was finished with the events that unfolded.

"Sound's to me like she was totally comfortable enough with you to take off her bra! You should ask her out!" Yang chanted with delight.

"I don't know…" Ruby muttered, deterred.

"Maybe you should wait until you see her again. If you do invite her anywhere, ask her to see you at the café after your shift. Or at least something along those lines, just as long as you're honest with her." Blake advised.

"I think I'm going to sleep on that decision." Ruby remarked. Yang could see how discouraged her sister was.

"Whatever you do, and whatever happens, I'll always be here for you sis." Yang smiled as she gave her little sister a warm bear hug.

"I know we've only just met, but I'm here for you too. As Yang stated, we've dated for awhile, and known each other even longer. She's told me so much about you, and I think you have the courage to do what your heart wants." Blake reassured.

Ruby's eyes began to water at the thought of being loved, even if she was rejected. In that moment, she was ready for anything.

She smiled, still unsure of how she's going to approach the situation.

_'I think I'm in love with her...!'_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I said I'd give two chapters out tonight, but this one was a long one! (for me at least.) I apologize for its length. This is actually going to be a tie-in chapter for a Blake x Yang story I'm doing after I'm done with this story! If you like it, feel free to Follow, Favorite, Review, or All of the above (no pressure)! And thanks to all who have done any of the three!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Confrontation

**Author's note: I apologize for my hiatus, It has been a busy weekend for me. Chapter 8 is short, but serves as another build up to the next couple of chapters!**

**It starts with Weiss waking up the morning after movie night with Ruby.**

* * *

It was a snowy Saturday morning when Weiss awakened at the sound of finches outside of her living room windows. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed the pillow that Ruby had slept on, taking in every last scent of roses. _'Ruby…'_

Realizing that the pillow was, in fact, not the girl she had fallen asleep next to, she shot straight up out of the blankets. "Ruby…!" Weiss called out, "Are you still here…?"

She sighed at the cold silence in the air as she began to pick up the living room, when she came upon a note.

"My dearest Weiss," it read, "It has come to my attention that my consciousness had drifted once you had fallen asleep on my shoulder." Weiss blushed from embarrassment as she could barely read the tiny, slopping handwriting. "I apologize for not waking you upon my departure. You slept like an angel, and to disturb you would be a sin. I must return to work at 6:30 this morning, and it is 5:50 as I compose this to you. I look forward to hearing from you again."

_'Hmm, she probably got to work about two hours ago…'_ Weiss blushed and folded the napkin for safe keeping. '_Wow… she's practically a poet with the written word… it's a shame her writing is so sloppy…'_

She finished picking up the living room, and turned off the television and the DVD player. Weiss couldn't help but to feel empty. A general sadness washed over her as she thought about her night with Ruby, and how she should have told her how she felt. '_Wait… How do I really feel about her…?'_ She frowned at the thought. It was fleeting feeling though, as a smile soon followed._ 'Well I've already established that she's really cute… her mannerisms and the way she carries herself. She's really sweet. A lot like the drink she makes me..."_ Weiss found herself daydreaming about her. She had obviously fallen for Ruby.

Weiss spent the rest of the day in a constant rotation of frantically pacing around the house, thinking about Ruby, and lounging around, dreading what she was going to tell Ruby. She only took a few breaks between these activities to study or clean. Before she knew it, the day was over. Weiss felt that she missed her chance and decided to visit the following day.

Weiss woke up feeling refreshed, and decided she should come clean with Ruby. Nervous about talking to her again, she decided to practice what she was going to say. As she got ready, she rehearsed her speech, and memorized it word for word. She watched herself in the mirror as she put on prismatic opal earrings. '_Ruby, you are the nicest girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.'_ She rehearsed, staring intently into her own cold eyes, _'Your silver eyes make me melt in place, and you're downright adorable. Your coffee is outstanding, only bested by your smile. Your laugh makes my heart skip a beat, but your cute jokes keep it beating. Ruby, what I'm trying to say is, I've fallen for you. Would you kindly accompany me on a date next week?'_ Weiss smiled as her heart danced with joy in her chest. She was ready.

She put on her elegant white peacoat with a black trim over a frilly knee-length skirt. It was strapless at the shoulders, and she wore a black lacy tube top as a substitute for a bra. She took a deep breath as she walked out the door, confident in her speech, and ready to go get the girl she loves.

* * *

Weiss pulled up to the café, and she noticed that there was a lot more customers than usual. _'Well that's going to make this a little harder…'_ She was discouraged, but still determined. Walking through the glass door, she immediately noticed that there was a lengthy line to the register, with a cute familiar face behind it. Weiss decided to wait in line, patiently anticipating her moment of truth.

"I'm sorry I-" They both started, "I'm sorry-" they started again. Ruby and Weiss laughed awkwardly.

"Go ahead Weiss." Ruby chuckled.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you that night! Like literally on you." Weiss giggled. Just the thought of it gave her butterflies. In the moment of that event, she was panicked, but looking back, she actually liked it.

Ruby on the other hand, felt almost guilty about the subject. "No, I'm the one who should have woken you up before I left," she sighed looking down.

"Oh Ruby," Weiss giggled, "Don't worry-"

"AHEM…" An impatient customer behind them coughed loudly.

"Ruby, I need to talk to you. Should I wait around or-"

"Well it's pretty busy right now. With the snow and the weekend, it's bound to be packed all day today." Ruby frowned, "But I'll text you once I'm off, okay? I need to talk to you too!"

Weiss's heart sunk in her chest. "Oh, sure… well, could I at least get a-"

"Raspberry white mocha, extra love!" Ruby cheered, and then realized what she said.

Weiss blushed, "Uh yes! Thank you."

_'Oh god why did I say that? Well, at least she smiled. It'll make what I need to tell her a bit easier anyway.'_ Ruby awkwardly smiled. She made Weiss's drink personally, as she always does.

Weiss takes the cup and thanks Ruby before she leaves. As she was walking out of the door, she decided to take off the lid and take a nice whiff of her special coffee. Weiss closed her eyes as she enjoyed the aroma of her liquid bliss. When she opened them, she saw that Ruby had formed a heart in the coffee foam. It was light, delicate, and seemed to be popping out of the drink itself. The edges of the heart were lined in the red raspberry syrup in a beautiful drizzled fashion. Weiss's sunken heart resurfaced in the ocean of butterflies that resided in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9 - Setting the Mood

After an exhausting day at work, Ruby finally finished her shift around two in the afternoon. Walking towards her car, she began to dial Weiss's number, when she hatched an idea. She instead called Yang. '_Yang better be up by now! She always sleeps in.'_

"Hey sis! What's up?" a cheerful voice emitted from her phone.

"Yang! I'm sorry I'm calling on short notice, but could you help me out with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm probably going to be seeing Weiss later. She said she had something to tell me, and I told her the same. I'm planning on inviting her over later tonight, and I needed some advice on what to wear." Ruby admitted sheepishly.

"Aww, I'd love to! Blake's with me right now, do you mind if she tags along?" Yang inquired

"Psh no!" Ruby shouted sarcastically, "Yang, of course it's okay!"

"Hey don't give me that! Only I can be sarcastic to you!" Yang shouted, laughing, "We'll be over in a minute."

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon!" Ruby chirped as she hung up the phone. She immediately called Weiss afterwards.

* * *

Weiss had gone home and taken a nap. She woke up, startled by the buzzing of a phone call. Sleepily looking at her phone, she saw it was Ruby, and her heart nearly skipped a beat. When she answered, she was greeted by a giddy voice that made her melt.

"Hey Weiss! I'm finally off of work!" Ruby said happily, "I was wondering if you want to come over in a few hours. I was thinking we could finish that movie."

_'I don't want us to fall asleep again before I can tell her how I feel'_ Weiss thought to herself. "Well If I go over to your apartment, maybe you can show me how to play video games. I mean, that was the first thing you invited me to do right?" Weiss quickly suggested. There was a slight pause, and Weiss got a little worried. "I'm sorry Ruby, I hope I wasn't too straight forward-"

"No that sounds great!" Ruby interjected, "I guess you weren't too interested in the movie if you fell asleep first anyway!"

Weiss replied with a giggle of embarrassment, "Okay, so what time should I head over?"

"I just have to pick up a little bit, so maybe around six?"

"That's four hours from now." Weiss replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Okay, so I have to pick up a lot." Ruby laughed

They agreed to six in the afternoon, and ended the phone call. Weiss eagerly counted the hours as they crawled by.

* * *

Yang and Blake arrived on Yang's motorcycle shortly after Ruby had gotten home. Ruby excitedly opened the door and welcomed the two of them inside. The first thing on the agenda was to find something for Ruby to wear, hoping to impress the elegant girl visiting that eve. Blake sat down on Ruby's bed reading a book, while Yang and Ruby rummaged through the closet.

After an hour of indecisive bickering, Yang found something for Ruby to wear. It was a comfy red off the shoulder top, with a black tank top under. Yang insisted on black shorts, but Ruby blatantly refused, and decided to wear black pajama bottoms.

"Yang, it's the middle of winter! It's too cold for shorts!" Ruby complained

"Okay fine, you don't have to get 'short' with me!" Yang cracked herself up. Blake just let out a sigh and smiled, while Ruby simply facepalmed and ignored the horrible pun.

Blake shut her book, and looked over to Ruby. "Ruby, you look wonderful!" she commented, grabbing a small bag she brought along, "I brought over a few things in my make up bag. Nothing fancy, just a few things to doll you up a bit."

"Uh, I don't know Blake," Ruby timidly looked down, "I normally don't wear anything else other than eyeliner. Do you think Weiss would like that?"

"Well from what I've seen, I would say that she just might." Blake retorted.

Ruby nodded, and Blake started poking around in her bag. "Wait, 'seen'? When did you see Weiss?"

"Well, I have been in the coffee shop that you work at a few times before you became a barista there. Even a couple times while you were working." Blake replied, "Yang described her to me, and I spotted her talking to you one day."

_'How could I not have noticed that bow she wears then...'_ Ruby pondered. Almost on cue, Blake interrupted her thoughts, with an answer.

"I usually bring my own tea and read my books there. I just really enjoy the atmosphere." Blake smiled.

Yang helped pick up around the apartment, while Blake applied light makeup to Ruby's eyes. She only applied eyeliner and light mascara, accompanied with a very light shade of purple eye shadow. Ruby stared at herself in the mirror, in awe of what a little more makeup could do. Yang entered just as Blake was finishing up.

"Sis, you look great!" Yang squealed, "Weiss is going to fall head over heels for you!"

"I'm surprised myself!" Ruby smiled, "You can barely notice the makeup, but it really makes a difference."

It was a quarter till five when they finished tidying up her apartment. Ruby thanked them both for helping as she walked them out. After their goodbyes, Blake and Yang sped away on the motorcycle, leaving Ruby giddy about her soon-to-be visitor.

She called Weiss at about five thirty, telling her that she was ready for her to come over. She had shown up no less than ten minutes after the phone call.

* * *

Weiss pulled up to Ruby's apartment complex, her heart pounding at the events to come. '_Little does she know, I'm not here just to play video games.'_ Weiss smiled to herself as she got out of her car. '_Okay Weiss, just remember your speech.'_ She rehearsed her rhetoric in her head as she walked up the stairs to Ruby's place. She knocked, and soon realized she wasn't prepared for what answered the door.

"Hey Weiss! Wow you got here fast!" Ruby squeaked in a cute tone.

_'Oh, my...'_ Weiss gawked at the beautiful girl standing in the doorway, speechless. "Uh.. I.. I mean... Hi Ruby. You look astonishing..!" Weiss stammered, lightly blushing.

"Aw, thank you! But you look even better." Ruby replied, smiling. She could tell her new look was having an effect, and this gave her confidence to be more flirty. "Come on in, I just got done cleaning not too long ago."

Static blared in Weiss's mind. Completely disarmed, she had forgotten everything she wanted to say to Ruby, aside from how she felt about her. They went inside, and sat on the couch, which was surprisingly comfy.

"I'm sorry I don't have much room here, It's just a studio apartment. This couch is also my bed, I just add a lot of pillows to make it more like a couch during the day. I hope you don't mind." Ruby commented, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Weiss was still recollecting her thoughts. "Oh, just how excited I am about playing these games!" She quickly replied. _'I need to stall so I can try to regain my composure...'_

_"_Sweet!" Ruby exclaimed. She gathered the controllers and turned on the console, handing one to Weiss. "Get ready to lose!" She said with a competitive smile.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Truth

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 10! I'd hate to give spoilers, but as mentioned in the story description, there well be lemon. Now that the warning is out of the way, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks all for the great support, and thanks again for reading!**

* * *

"Yes!" Ruby cheered as she had beaten Weiss for a third time in a row. They had been playing a fighting game centered around weapons. Ruby had chosen a scythe wielding marksman, and Weiss played as a fencer.

"Oh come on!" Weiss yelled at the screen, "That last round was so not fair." She was a little flustered, but even though Ruby had shown her the controls before hand, her experience was belittled compared to Ruby's. Although she lost the first few rounds of the game, she had nearly forgotten about her anxiety. But every time she looked over to Ruby, it sparked back up. Regaining what composure she could, it just occurred to her that Ruby said she needed to tell her something too. Weiss sat the controller down for a break, and turned over to Ruby.

"I just remembered, you said you had something to tell me." She said almost out of the blue.

_'Oh yeah, I almost forgot. But we're having so much fun right now...'_ Ruby began to get cold feet. "Oh just that I was sorry about falling asleep and not waking you up." She shrugged.

"But you already said that at the cafe," Weiss reasoned, "I thought you had said you had something to tell me after you said that."

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Ruby postponed as she started another round, "Wanna play again?"

Weiss was bothered by the indirect answer. She let out a small sigh and picked up the controller.

_'She seems upset.'_ Ruby thought, seeing that Weiss had grown quiet. Not to mention that she was beating Ruby pretty badly this round. Ruby's character's health was close to gone. She took a deep breath and decided to break the silence. "Okay, I wanted to apologize about something else too. When I woke up, I was cuddling you. I'm so used to hugging my pillows when I sleep, that I must have mistook you for one." She said timidly.

Weiss was too busy listening to Ruby, and ended up losing. "Oh no, it's okay Ruby! I was actually pretty comfortable!" Weiss replied without thinking.

"Wait, how did you know? I woke up before you." Ruby asked with confusion.

Weiss sighed, knowing that she had to come clean. "I had awoke around three in the morning. That's when I noticed. But it's okay really, I uh, adjusted myself, and fell back to sleep." She half-admitted.

Ruby's comeback in the game had her cheering on the inside, but she noticed that Weiss's mind was preoccupied. Ruby paused her inner triumph long enough to realize what Weiss had said. "Weiss," She dragged her name out for a second, "when you say 'adjusted', do you mean you took off your bra?"

Weiss nearly died of embarrassment. "Shut up! You're a girl too, you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in a bra!" Weiss panicked, "Speaking of knowing, how did **YOU** know that I took it off in the middle of the night?"

"Just a lucky guess!" Ruby refuted quickly. Her stomach churned, realizing she almost gave herself away. She quickly began a new round, and taunted Weiss in order to distract her.

As the battle in the video game progressed, Weiss had remembered something interesting. "Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed you put a cute little heart in my coffee the other day. I really liked it." Weiss blushed.

'I've actually been doing that since the first day I met you!" Ruby nearly froze when she said that. Luckily, she was pretending to struggle, letting Weiss win.

Ruby's plan succeeded, and the conversation was diverted. "You totally let me win that time!" Weiss laughed as she playfully shoved Ruby.

"No I think you're just starting to get good at this!" Ruby chuckled as she returned the shove.

Weiss attempted to dodge the shove a second too late, causing herself and Ruby to lose their balance. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Ruby landed on top of Weiss. Glimmering silver eyes met icy blue ones only for a few seconds, but those seconds seemed like an eternity. Weiss instinctively latched her arms around Ruby and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Ruby was startled by such an outright burst of affection, but soon began to mirror Weiss's energy. It didn't take long for Weiss's wondering hands to find their way inside Ruby's shirt. The snow angel's touch was irresistible, and Ruby wanted to return the favor. She started to kiss Weiss's neck, and began to massage her breast.

This caused a small whine of pleasure in the white haired girl, as Weiss began to reach for the back of Ruby's bra. Before she could unhook it, Ruby sat up and pulled the shirt and tank top off of her body in one quick motion, leaving only the bra. She quickly returned to nibbling on Weiss's neck. Ruby tugged on the top of Weiss's dress, exposing her perky chest. Ruby began to travel south and began suckling on one breast, while continuing to massage the other. Weiss was squirming with delight. She unhooked Ruby's bra, uncovering her bosom. She was a little more endowed than Weiss, but instead of invoking jealousy, it aroused her immensely. Ruby made her way back up to Weiss's sweet lips and began rocking her body against Weiss's, causing their hormones to flare. In the heat of the moment, Weiss rolled over on top of Ruby. In a joined effort, they removed Weiss's strapless skirt. This left her in nothing than a lacy undergarment. Weiss began to mimic Ruby's actions, she began to kiss her neck, and started moving down. Instead of stopping at Ruby's ample bust, she trailed further down and began to remove Ruby's pajama bottoms and underwear. Ruby began to tremble from excitement ever so slightly, and before she knew it, she was fully nude.

"It seems like you're pretty excited Ruby." Weiss whispered as she began to stroke Ruby's nether lips. Ruby only replied with a whimper, and writhed in place with enjoyment. After a short time of light fondling, Weiss began to taste her core. Ruby winced, and moaned with satisfaction. Ruby took hold of Weiss's head, and gently swayed with the flow of the pleasure. Weiss felt Ruby's vessel begin to clench, and stopped right before the climax. She climbed back on top of Ruby and returned to the passionate kiss.

Ruby, enjoying the flavor, and frenzied by the climax denial, roughly rolled Weiss over, and tossed herself on top of the white haired fiend. She quickly discarded Weiss's last article of clothing, and latched her legs between own.

Weiss wailed with bliss, calling her lover's name between each moan. Ruby had surpassed Weiss's volume, regaining her climax.

"That was quick," Weiss commented sensually as she yanked Ruby down on top of herself, "Now it's my turn..!"

She motioned for Ruby to lie on her back, and Weiss perched herself on top of Ruby's abdomen. Ruby immediately scuttled down, until her lips met with Weiss's cleft. Weiss began to yelp with delectation, swinging her hips. Ruby pleasured herself as Weiss neared euphoria.

Ruby regaled as Weiss's valley began to pulsate, reaching orgasmic ecstasy. Weiss twitched in place for a minute before letting exhaustion and gravity take over, causing her to fall next to Ruby.

"That... Was amazing..." Weiss panted.

"Speak for yourself!" Ruby replied with sleepy eyes.

They tangled themselves together and took a small break before returning to their new found activity.

* * *

The sun had already fell to slumber some time ago, and the two lovers followed suit. Weiss awoke in Ruby's bed, which was missing it's owner.

"Ruby?" Weiss called quietly. '_She's... not here...'_ Weiss's heart nearly broke from the feeling of abandonment. '_Was I just some one night stand with her...?'._ Weiss's eyes welled up at the very thought of it. _'I can't believe it... How could... she...'_ Her thoughts shattered as she began to cry silently into a pillow. The scent of roses radiated off of the pillows and blankets, making Weiss feel even worse.

Her weeping gradually increased in volume. She nearly started to sob, when she heard the door unlock. The door swung open as Weiss grabbed a blanket and covered her body.

"Oh good, you're up! I thought I'd go get us some raspberry white mochas." Ruby said, as she walked through the door. She was holding two large cups of coffee, and she nearly dropped them when she saw Weiss attempting to wipe the tears away. She swiftly sat the cups down, and rushed over to her lover.

"Weiss! What's wrong?"

"I... I thought you had left me." Weiss lightly heaved between tiny sobs, "I was a-afraid that I was just a one night s-stand."

Ruby immediately embraced the weeping girl. "Why would I ever do that to the best person in the world?" She murmured into Weiss's ear. Ruby gingerly pulled herself away, and wiped the tears from her beautiful eyes. "I... I love you Weiss. I really do."

Weiss's heart jumped at the sudden confession. This brought a waterfall of emotion, as Weiss began to cry a little more. She pulled Ruby in, and engaged in another passionate kiss.

"So... Is that an 'I love you too'?" Ruby awkwardly inquired.

"Of course you dolt!" Weiss giggled, going in for another kiss.


End file.
